Nobody Messes with Blaine
by morgypooh123
Summary: This is the sequel to Don't Mess with Kurt. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. When Blaine finally gets home from New York, he has to put up with his father's rage with only his mother to stand by his side. There will be some abuse. It' s completely and utterly Blangst because we all LOVE Blangst stories. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is the sequel to Don't Mess With Kurt. If you haven't read it you don't have to because there is a summary in this chapter about what goes on in it. Otherwise, feel free to read it as well. Before I forget, I give credit to Klainefan4eva for the title.**

**Also on Don't Mess With Kurt, I got a guest review saying that it was a piece of shit and that I needed to learn how to craft a story right. May I say that there was no plan for Don't Mess with Kurt? It kind of just went the way it did thanks to the wonderful people who offered suggestions. I can write. For example, I already know everything that's going to happen in this sequel. Don't hate if you don't like it. And I will remind all of you that fanfiction is for fun and imagination- NOT proper perfect stories. This is a place for us fangirls to go. **

**Sorry for the rant. Enjoy the first chapter of Nobody Messes with Blaine. :)**

**-Morgy**

Blaine POV

To sum it all up, my life went to hell after I tried to help my boyfriend in New York. Over my Spring Break, Kurt ran into an old problem of his and mine. This problem's name is Chandler. Chandler started stalking Kurt, and the minute I found out, my ass was in New York helping Kurt. Throughout this scenario, Kurt and I patched things up. We had a heart to heart, and we are officially back together. We got Kurt a lawyer while in New York who flew out from Ohio to help out because he is my uncle. We eventually did catch Chandler with the help from a Latina friend- the one and only Santana Lopez.

Right before I left, my uncle got a phone call from my dad who demanded to speak with me. He called me a few names which left me unfazed because I'm used to it, but he also called Kurt names that didn't fly well with me. I blew up on him then comforted myself by calling my mom who ironically has been there for me this whole time. Ever since I came out, we've had this cover act where she acted like she could care less as to what my father did to me when really she tries to calm him down and he doesn't realize what she's doing. I'd like to say that she is the reason why my father is not abusive.

Anyway last time you guys saw me, I was going to my gate for my flight back to Ohio, so let's start right there.

XXX

I sighed as I turned back around to head through security. My mind was completely out of it, so I forgot to take off my belt. I got a pretty mean glare from the security dude.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled then took off my belt to place it with my other things.

They had me walk through the metal detector again, and this time there was no beeping. As I put my shoes, belt, and etc. on, I vaguely saw Kurt and Rachel still walking towards the exit.

No one will ever know how badly I wanted to be with them just so I could escape whatever wrath my father will unleash on me when I get home.

I got to the gate and sat down- very early for my flight- and sighed to myself.

"Hey there, hot stuff, why the long face?" asked a tall, blonde girl who walked up and sat by me.

I looked over to her and made a very disgusted noise. She was wearing stilettos-yes, stilettos- a mini skirt, and a way too tight shirt on top. _Slut, _I thought to myself.

She seemed to ignore the clearly audible noise I had just made, and decided to flirt some more.

"I like your hair. Why do you gel it down like that?" she asked leaning towards me.

_Goody, conversation, _I thought sarcastically.

What I actually said to her however was, "My hair's really curly."

"I love curly hair. I just love running my hands through it while-" she cut herself off by giggling.

"Sweetie, as flattered as I am by your so far failed attempt at flirting. I am not interested."

"You will once we get back to Ohio." She winked at me then there was a signal that we could start boarding the plane.

I quickly sent a text to my mom to tell her we were boarding, and I turned my phone off while searching for my seat.

I was very happy with my seat for about five seconds. The plane was small, so each row of seats only had two seats in them on either side of the plane. I got a window seat. Sadly, however, once I stowed my small suitcase above my head, I met the person who I would be sitting by, or should I say re-met?

You guessed it. I'm sitting by the slut who tried to flirt with me.

"Why can't my day just go right," I groaned as I hit my head off of the seat in front of me.

"Yay! We get to sit by each other!" the girl squealed. "By the way, I am Monique Thompson. I didn't catch your name before."

"Blaine," I said looking at her again.

"So, Blaine, why are you flying to Ohio?" she asked looking genuinely interested until I saw her push her boobs out a little bit more. This made me want to throw up.

"I'm going home. I was here in New York-"

"For Spring Break? Me too. I'm also flying home. Well, second home really. I live with my mom in Pennsylvania, but my dad wanted me to spend time with him for a bit. He lives in Westerville," Monique rambled clearly forgetting that she was flirting with me not five seconds ago.

"I live in Westerville too, but I attend school in Lima. What about school for you?" I asked just trying to keep her from flirting with me again.

"Oh, I'm taking classes from an online college. The college is also a community college in Pennsylvania hence the Spring Break." she giggled.

It felt like my head was going to implode the net time she freaking giggled.

It looked like she had some sort of Einstein level realization then turned towards me again with the slutty smirk back on her face.

"So, gorgeous, if we are going to live near each other for awhile, maybe you and I could go out?" she asked.

It actually did take her that long to realize she stopped flirting with me.

"I'm actually taken because when you cut me off before I was going to say how-"

She cut me off again by saying, "Oh, you were visiting your girlfriend in New York. Well, since she's there that doesn't mean you can't take me out."

I groaned and ignored her for the rest of the flight.

When the plane finally landed, I got off as soon as I could, and because I only had the one small bag with me, I rushed to meet up with my mother who was going to be picking me up.

I smiled widely when I saw her standing there, but the smile quickly left my face when I saw my father standing beside her with a stern expression on his face.

**Reviews make me happy (they also make me write faster) Remember my rant from above? I would like to say that constructive criticism is very welcome, but insulting my story is just plain rude. **

**I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I wrote this while listening to Darren songs. I'm kind of an emotional wreck. I'm liking writing these long chapters. It takes awhile, but I bet you guys apreciate them. I really wanted to finish up writing this and post it yesterday, but I had honors band rehearsal then we were unexpectedly invited to someones house. I had no choice but to go, but I got a really pretty dress out of it because Platos closet wouldn't take most of the clothes that a girl took there. This author's note won't be nearly as long as the last one I promise.**

**Just so you guys know: in this story, Blaine adresses his dad as "Father" because he's not really a 'Dad' in his mind. But he does refer to him as dad around other people because it sounds awkward to always refer to his father.**

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Love you all!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I could literally feel all of the blood draining from my face, but I still made my way over to my mom to give her a hug.

"Hi, Mom," I said.

"Hi, Blaine," she replied.

I could hear my father's "humph" of disapproval due to our public display of affection, but he can go fall down a well because there were people hugging and kissing all around us. Plus, she was my mom, so no one will even care.

I finally turned to him and said in a monotone voice, "Hello, Father."

He just nodded as if I did something right for a change then went back to watching the people coming down to the baggage claim.

"Are we going to leave now?" I asked my mother.

"You two go. I'm waiting for somebody," my father replied instead.

"Who could you possibly be waiting for?" I asked, very confused.

"Don't sass me, and it's a colleague's daughter. I offered to pick her up while he made a room for her in his house," he snapped.

"That's enough honey," my mother said using her magical powers in making people less angry/uncomfortable/anything else you can think of. "Let's go Blaine."

We started walking through the airport, and once we were a safe distance away I asked, "Didn't you and Dad come together?"

She looked over and simply said, "No."

I asked if she knew that he was going to be here and I got the same answer. Deciding against questioning her further, I walked towards her car in the parking lot and threw my bag in the back while hopping into the front seat.

We drove home in a comfortable silence which I appreciated because all I really wanted to do was think about Kurt. The way he giggles when I randomly wrap my arms around him, his smile, how happy he always sounds when we snuggle close together at night.

Of course I was sitting there with a silly little grin on my face, and my mother did noticed when we were stopped for a brief moment at a red light.

"Are you thinking about Kurt, sweetie?" she asked as she eased forwards after the light switched to green.

"How could you tell?" I asked sarcastically and she laughed.

"Okay, you did get me there. Would you like to listen to some music?" she asked again as she turned on the car radio.

My smile widened 1000000 times more than before when Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" came through the speakers, and I began to sing along thinking back to that wonderful day when I met my soul mate.

We pulled into the driveway, and I practically bolted inside to get to my safe haven of a room. I barely left it because of the good natural lighting, en suite bathroom, and small deck that overlooked our yard. It had everything I needed besides food, so in a way it kept me from having to see my father right after he blew up on me for any reason.

I could see my guitar in the far corner of the room, and smiled when I saw that it was untouched by my father. He has a habit of breaking my stuff as 'punishment' for my 'bad actions.'

After double checking the room for any destruction my father may have caused, I collapsed onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

XXX

I woke up about 20 minutes later when I heard the front door slam and my father yell, "Blaine Devon Anderson, get your ass down here!"

I groaned and dragged myself downstairs to see my father... smiling at me?

"Yes?" I asked wondering what on Earth could be going on.

He stepped aside to reveal the person standing behind him and said, "This is Monique. I would like for you to take her out tonight. Her father is the colleague I mentioned earlier."

Monique grinned widely at me when she saw that it was indeed the guy she met in the airport and sat by on the plane.

"Father, can I please speak with you in the kitchen?" I said calmly. When he nodded I quickly made my way there.

"What the heck? You want me to take her out? Why?" I all but shouted at him.

"Well, your mother reminded me of when you were little and how often I thought of your bright future. This girl could help you get to that point in your life where you are proud and happy." he said confidently.

"I'm very happy, and I am proud of who I am. I know for a fact that after college I will be proud of what I made of myself, but just for you, I will take her out for coffee tonight."

"No, you two have reservations at Breadstix. Take her wherever after. I don't really care. Just be good and give her a chance."

I hated doing this, but angering my dad wasn't an option at this point.

I walked out to the living room where Monique was sitting on the couch with my mom talking.

"Okay, so we have reservations at Breadstix. I'm going to go get a shower and put on something nicer. You wait here and make yourself at home," I said and gave her my award-winning smile. I guess Kurt's compliments are starting to get to my head...

She smiled back at me and began talking to my mom again as I ran upstairs to my room.

I decided to have a quick phone call with Kurt before I got in the shower. He picked up on the second ring.

_"Hey, Blaineyboo. How's it back in Ohio?" _he said casually. It's like he knows I just want to forget things sometimes.

"If I said great, would you believe me?" I asked sarcastically.

_"Oh, dear, what did he do?" _

"He made one of his colleagues call in his daughter from Pennsylvania just so she could date me. I'm being forced to take her out tonight."

_"Does she know that you're gay yet?"_

"She should because she was flirting with me on the plane ride here, and I flat out rejected her multiple times. She was in New York for Spring Break with her friends I guess, and yippee for me, she takes an online college. I'm stuck with her here until my dad realizes that it's all a lost cause."

_"Aww, baby, I wish I could help in some way."_

"How about a Skype date after the horrendous one I'm bound to have tonight."

_"Perfect. Now you go get pretty for your date. I'll see you later. Text me before you call so I can turn my laptop on."_

"Okay. Love you."

_"Love you too"_

I hung up the phone and hopped in the shower.

Ten minutes later, I was trying to decide the best amount of hair gel to wear. I went with as little as possible because I knew it would be nice and curly for Kurt later.

I had already laid out an outfit and quickly threw it on. It wasn't what I would normally wear, but my dad wanted me to dress nicer than usual.

Slowly, I walked back downstairs to still find my mom and Monique talking.

When Mom saw me she made her way over and said under her breath, "I like her. You can at least try to be friends with her. I'm not going to force you to date her like someone"

"Thanks, Mom," I replied and went over to Monique to help her off of the couch.

She actually looked a little bit classy in a knee-length, dark blue dress that gently sparkled. I knew she would have a Kurt Hummel stamp of approval. I'm just glad she wasn't wearing anything remotely close to what she was wearing on the plane.

"Shall we go?" I asked in my most dapper voice in case my father was lurking around the corner.

I led her out to my car, and we started on the awkward drive to Breadstix.

* * *

**Wanna know what makes me write faster? Reviews. ALSO random question of the day: Does anyone else rehearse their gay rights speeches in their heads when they aren't gay and don't need to give a gay rights speech? I do this all the time. Answer me in a review or PM, and maybe we will be best friends! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all :) This chapter wasn't actually going to be posted until tomorrow, but since my flute lesson was pushed forward an hour and I finished my homework early, here we are. Just curious, was anybody else not able to get on fanfiction between the timeframe of like 9-9:30? It was frustrating me. Anyway, this chapter might stray a bit, but trust me the next one will have some angst in it *hint hint wink wink Father Anderson** Ok so I'm listening to Do Ya Think I'm Sexy and all I can think is DARREN BBY YOU ARE AN ANGEL SENT FROM THE GOD OF SEXINESS **

**On with the story. Enjoy this chapter guys!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

The drive wasn't as nearly awkward as I expected. Monique and I sang along to songs on the radio which automatically deemed her pretty cool. She also had a good voice. I was just patiently waiting for her to act all slutty again.

We pulled into the restaurant and I noticed Tina's car parked by the employee entrance. She had gotten a job here to take up some of her extra time and give her some extra money for the acting career she so badly wanted to pursue. She might just be able to save me from the date if she is our waitress.

I parked and led Monique to the entrance and told the hostess, "Reservation for Anderson party of two."

She nodded and led us to a secluded table and said, "You're waitress will be Tina. She will be by to get you're drinks in a minute."

Somehow Monique noticed my beaming at this fact.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked accusingly.

"Oh, Tina is one of my friends from school. We are in Glee club together," I explained and waved to Tina when I saw her approaching.

"So is she your girlfriend? Not the girl in New York. Or both? Am I on a date with a player?" Monique started babbling again.

"No, I take relationships one at a time. Plus, Tina has a boyfriend in college. And I should really tell you-" I was cut off by Tina finally arriving.

Perky as ever, Tina said, "Hi, welcome to Breadstix. Can I interest either of you in something to drink?"

"I'll have water, and excuse me while I run to the restroom," answered Monique and she walked in the direction of the restrooms.

Tina then turned to me. "Okay, I know you are still broken up over Kurt, but you seriously decided to take out a girl to dinner?"

"Well, waitress, I was going to say that I'll have diet coke, but since you asked, my father is forcing me to date her. Also, I'm not broken up over Kurt because we are finally together. You should really see this girl when she's not trying to impress the rich parents. Total. Slut." I explained.

"Does she know that you're gay yet?"

"No, and trust me I've been trying to tell her. Every time I try to bring it up someone interrupts me somehow."

"Poor you. We could always have an emergency sleepover like I used to do with Kurt after my shift ends."

"I can't. Promised Kurt a Skype date, so I'll pass until tomorrow."

"You will dish everything then."

I laughed, "Okay, now go waitress some other tables before you get fired."

Tina walked off and I noticed Monique walking back from the bathroom.

"Okay so why was the waitress talking about sleepover's with Kurt? Who's Kurt? Why are you Skyping him after our date. You should be Skyping ME after our date."

"If you will finally let me explain. I'll do it after dinner when there's a lot less people around. How about I take you to the Lima Bean then we can talk."

She nodded, and I was finally happy that I could explain things to her without getting interrupted.

XXX

The Lima Bean only had a few other people in it, so it was as good as it could get if Monique decided to freak out on me.

After getting coffees, I pulled her to a secluded table, and I sat across from her.

"Okay, so you need to explain something to me-" she started then was cut off by my phone ringing.

Of course it was Kurt.

"Hey," I said when I picked up looking at Monique with a fake apologetic look on my face.

_"Is your date over yet? Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I just wanted to hear your voice again. God, I miss you," _Kurt basically rambled and I couldn't help but smile.

"You did interrupt something, but I don't really care. I miss you too. Hard to believe I just saw you this morning."

_"I know. That feels like ages ago. I bet you want to sleep very badly."_

"Oh you have no idea." I could tell that Monique was very confused by my side of the conversation.

_"I can forgo the Skype date if you are really that tired."_

"No take backs. Under any circumstances. It's in the guy code. From age six to ten."

_"Then how old are you?"_

"Seven. Monique is looking really confused right now, so I'll talk to you later. Bye."

_"Bye, Baby. I love you."_

This made me smile, but then I saw Monique patiently sipping her coffee waiting for me to explain.

"Okay," I started, "that was who I was visiting in New York, and I am dating them."

"So you were talking to your girlfriend. I couldn't hear what she was saying exactly, but I heard a girl's voice saying 'Baby' and 'love you'" she said simply.

"Trust me. We would not be on this date had my father known I had a girlfriend." I said and grabbed Monique's hands. "This may come to you as surprising, but that was my boyfriend. He's gay. I'm gay. It's all butterflies in rainbows in my world."

"So that's why you kept rejecting me, and said you were a one relationship kind of guy. So this boyfriend's name is Kurt? Well, honey, if your father wants you to have me instead of some fag, then I'm not disagreeing. I'll have you turned by the end of the month." she smirked and stood up indicating that we were going to leave now.

I really wanted to punch a wall. Now she thinks she can turn me straight.

_This'll be fun, _I thought sarcastically.

XXX

I collapsed into my bed at home and proceeded to cry my eyes out. Not because I was sad. Just because I was frustrated. Who did this girl think she was? Who did my father think he was? It's all so upsetting.

I quickly pulled myself together and sent a text to Kurt about Skype and turned on my laptop on. Not much later, I saw Kurt's smiling face with the beautiful view of New York City behind him through the window in his bedroom.

"Hey you," I said.

_"Hey. I can tell something's wrong, so fess up now before I fly back to Ohio and tickle it out of you," _Kurt replied knowing full well that it would scare me into telling him.

"Well, I told Monique that I was gay. She took it well then called you a fag because you were my boyfriend. She then proceeded to tell me that she would turn me straight by the end of the month. Then, I dropped her off at her father's house and came home as fast as I could where I cried for ten minutes then texted you.

_"Oh, sweetie. Do you know if her and your father are making her do this? Or she making it her personal goal to turn the gay boy straight? If it's option two then I can help you because one of Rachel's NYADA friends tried to do that to me a few months ago. Needless to say, she and Rach aren't very close anymore."_

"As much as I know that would help, I think it's like a 75/25 deal here. Mostly the fact that my father wants me straight then she wants to be the first slut in history to turn a gay man straight."

_"Hmm, well we really need to figure this girl out."_

"We can do that later. How are things on the Chandler front?"

_"We got a court date. It's not going to be anything big. We won't need you as much as I would love to have you back out here in my arms."_

"As long as things are going well and Uncle Ken gets him put in prison."

_"Blaine, honey, you look exhausted. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you." _he blew a kiss towards the screen.

"Love you too," I said and made my weirdest kissy face to hear Kurt's giggle. I disconnected the call with a smile and proceeded to fall face-first into my pillow and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Sooo what do you guys think? Leave your thoughts in a review.**

**Random question of the day: To those who watched Pitch Perfect, who noticed the jab at Glee with "confused sexuality" in the beginning? I laughed so hard. Answer in a review and we can discuss Pitch Perfect together!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well hello my lovelies. this chapter took a little longer to write, but I really really like it. Just remember that everything is taking a slow pace. I have nothing to say except that I love the friends Blaine has in this. He needs a close circle of girls along with Sam, so Tina and Marley are his girls. It is much fun. You guys will also see a different POV at the end of the chapter yayyy**

**sooo enjoyyyy**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I woke up what felt like five minutes later to the annoying alarm on my phone. If it wasn't one of my only ways to contact Kurt at the moment, I would've thrown it against the wall.

I debated going back to sleep when I heard the alert I had set for when I get a text message. I looked at my phone and saw it was from Kurt.

**-Morning baby. don't get too bored in school. I'm just a text message away. love you -xxKurt-**

**-I won't get bored because you are always on my mind. Love you too -xxBlaine-**

I started to get ready for school while awaiting his reply. I soon found myself in my yellow skinny jeans, a black polo, and a white and yellow zigzag bowtie.

Just as I went to check my phone, my father burst into my room.

"You told her that you were gay? You didn't even give her a chance!" he screamed at me.

"That's because I wasn't interested in her!" I shouted back.

"Don't talk back to me, boy!"

"Don't control my life! More specifically who I date!"

"I can't have you ruining the family image! I have a reputation to uphold as well! You need a pretty girl to have around! Could you think of someone besides yourself for once?"

That set me off even more. "I'm not going to fake being straight just to do you a favor! I'm going to be me, and that's a man who just happens to love another man! I don't give a shit about your stupid reputation because there's no way I'm faking it just for you!"

Next thing I knew, my father had crossed the room and slapped me across the face.

"Finish getting ready, and go to school." he sneered at me.

XXX

I was in a daze all morning. I had done my best to cover up any damage my father had caused to my cheek, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Nothing was taking my mind off of what he had done. By the time I had sat down at lunch, everybody seemed to have noticed.

"Blaine are you okay? You seem a bit out of it today," said Marley whom I was sitting by.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't sleep very well last night that's all," I lied, surprised at how smoothly it came out. Marley nodded but she didn't look like she was going to drop it anytime soon.

"Blaine, Kurt's been texting me all morning. Did you get his messages?" Tina asked from across the table.

"Damnit, that's what I forgot!" I exclaimed as I dug around in my bag to find my phone. There were three messages from Kurt.

**-Aww baby you're so sweet. -xxKurt-**

**-You okay? Did you get my last message? -xxKurt-**

**-Blaine you never take this long to answer. Please get back to me. -xxKurt-**

I sighed, upset because I worried him, and I quickly typed out an apology text.

**-Hey, baby. I am so sorry I didn't answer. Things got kind of hectic at home then my classes were all piling on the work. Love you so, so, so, so much -xxBlaine-**

Since he didn't answer right away, I put my phone back in my bag to turn and see a very concerned Marley staring at me.

"Blaine, can I talk to you alone, please?" she asked and dragged me out of the cafeteria and into an empty corridor before I had a chance to answer.

"Okay, why did you drag me from the not-so-delicious school lunch, Marley?" I asked.

"Blaine, I can always tell when something is wrong. You've been so out of it, you forgot to text back Kurt-which you need to fill me in on by the way. Just tell me what's wrong," she pleaded and reached up to place a hand on the side of my face.

I tried my best not to flinch away but it didn't work.

"Blaine," she started uneasily, slowly moving her hand away, "tell. me. now."

"It's nothing that bad," I tried to convince her.

"Then tell me why there's make-up on my hand, Blaine."

I sighed, knowing I was defeated. "This morning my dad slapped me. He's never laid a hand on me before, and I was just confused. In all honesty, I just didn't want everyone to automatically assume it was a big deal."

"Blaine, it is a big deal. You need to tell me everything, right now." She crossed her arms and looked at me pointedly.

"Marley, I love you to pieces. I promise that I will tell you, but not here. Tina and I are having a sleepover at her house tonight. If you talk to her, I bet she'll let you come and I'll tell you guys everything."

She slowly nodded then turned and went back to the cafeteria. I sighed and followed closely behind her while checking my phone for a text from Kurt.

**-You don't have to apologize. I should've figured what with you just getting back yesterday and today being your first day back after break. OOH do you have any plans for tonight? -xxKurt-**

I laughed at his written eagerness.

**-I actually do. Sleepover with Tina and possibly Marley. Me and mah girls ;) -xxBlaine-**

I slid my phone in my pocket and sat back down in my spot at our table. Everyone was telling jokes and sharing funny stories from break. I just sat back and tried my best to stay invisible.

XXX

Marley POV

I knew that there was something up with Blaine. He and I had more recently become very close. Him, Tina, and I were basically a trio for everything.

The minute he told me about his dad hitting him, I was immediately thrown into overprotective mode. He had never really mentioned his father before, but Tina seemed to know enough that they weren't really big fans of each other. Blaine didn't seem like he was abused at home, and he said that his father never laid a hand on him before. But there was the off chance that he was just trying to cover up what his father was doing to him.

I decided to watch Blaine a little bit more carefully.

After lunch I had free period, so I decided to visit my mom in the kitchen.

"Well hello there Miss Marley," she greeted with a smile when I walked in.

"Hey, Mom," I said, still thinking about what Blaine told me.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Have you noticed anything different with Blaine today?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "Well he looked a little out of it, but other than that, no not really."

I sighed. "Well, something happened. He's gonna tell me later, but only if I can sleep over at Tina's." I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine with me. I'm guessing you talked to her at lunch today then." my mom laughed.

"Yep. Her and Blaine."

"Sweetie, why don't you do your homework while we talk."

"Okay, I have a good story for you about what Blaine did for most of the break."

* * *

**How'd ya like it guyss? Reviews make me happy :) so random question of the day: which friendship do you guys like more in this story? Blaine/Tina or Blaine/Marley? Review or PM meee and I'll put in more of whichever gets more reviews. **

**Loooove youuuuu allll :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please don't hate me because I haven't updated. I got sick and had HOURS of homework. I have a science final tomorrow, so I've been studying for that. Also, I'm apologizing in advance because I have a big project coming up in my English class on the Holocaust and might not be on for awhile. Please don't unfollow because I assure you that I will write as soon as possible.**

**Love you all!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

Once I got home, I quickly put clothes and other things I would need into a bag and made my way downstairs where my mother was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop.

"Mom, I need out for tonight," I said as I grabbed an apple off of the counter.

"Are you going to Sam's?" she asked.

"No, Tina's. Marley is going to be there too. I promised them both I would tell them something important."

"Okay. Your father might be home soon. When are you leaving?"

"Right now. I'll tell the girls you said hi. Do me a favor and don't tell dad where I went if he doesn't ask. If he does just say I'm at a friend's. _Please,_" I stressed the last part. I really did not want him to find me.

My mother nodded with a confused look on her face, and I kissed her cheek on my way out.

"Love you!" I called as I walked out the front door and to my car.

XXX

Walking into Tina's house was always different for me. Either her new puppy would attack my foot, or her younger siblings would talk my ear off the minute I was in the door, or anything else that happens in a real home.

Today, her mother greeted me at the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Cohen-Chang. How are you this evening?" I asked as she let me in.

"I'm great. Tina's up in her bedroom with Marley. When you get up there, tell them dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," Mrs. Cohen-Chang said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded before making my way up the stairs to Tina's room. Her room took up most of what used to be their attic space. The other part is her bathroom.

I walked in the room and soon found myself tackled by the two girls who were occupying it.

"Okay, Blaine, you need to spill EVERYTHING that went down in New York," Tina demanded as she pulled me onto her bed.

I proceeded to tell them everything. About Chandler, the gay cop who helped us, my uncle flying in to help Kurt, and about how Kurt and I worked things out.

"That's a really short amount of time to fix a broken relationship," Marley stated.

"We fought a few times, and we know that things are going to be a bit rocky, but being with Kurt is worth it. He's my soul mate, and I love him so much." I said, my mind filling with everything Kurt.

The girls shared a look, but whatever they were silently plotting was cut short when Mrs. Cohen-Chang called the three of us down to dinner.

"So Tina said that you went to New York for Spring Break. Was it fun?" Mrs. Cohen-Chang asked.

"If you include arresting stalkers and finding lawyers fun, then yes," I said.

She looked at me skeptically, but Tina assured her that she would explain it all for me later.

Tina's little sister, who was sitting by me, then asked, "Did you get to see Kurty?"

"I did, and he says hi with a big imaginary hug," I said as I tickled her.

I barely noticed Tina and Marley sneak out of the room and decided to follow them up to Tina's room about five minutes later.

When I walked into the room, they were both sitting by the computer talking to someone.

"Do you know anything going on with his dad?" Marley asked.

_"Well, yeah, I get the gist of it. Did he tell you about the phone call he got in New York?" _I heard Kurt's voice loud and clear. I guess they wanted his side of the story. I don't understand why they would be asking him about my dad. I really hadn't told him much since New York except everything going down with Monique.

"He briefly touched over it when we forced him to tell us everything that happened in New York. By the way, I knew you two would work it out," Tina said and I could practically hear her smile.

_"Thanks Tina, and Blaine, you may be cleverly hiding from the girls, but I can see you lurking in the doorway," _Kurt said with a giggle.

"You caught me," I said, putting my hands up in defense. "How's New York, baby? When is the court date?"

_"Tomorrow. Your uncle got it moved up. I need a break, so Isabelle is letting me take some time off of work."_

"That's great, honey. You need it." I smiled.

_"Okay, you three get back to your sleepover. I shall be a burden no longer." _We all laughed at his attempt of a joke.

"Bye, Kurt," the girls chorused.

"Bye, honey. I love you." I said.

_"Love you too."_

Once the call ended, I turned to the girls.

"Okay, why were you asking him about the situation with my dad?" I asked sternly.

"We just thought that he would tell us the things that you won't tell us when you start explaining," Marley said.

"There's not much to begin with let alone leave out. He never accepted by sexuality. It got worse when I started dating Kurt, and got progressively worse since then. Recently, he tried to force me to date some girl who is actually a big slut. She now knows I'm gay and made it her personal goal to 'turn me.' And to top it all off, my dad hit me for telling her that I was gay." I explained with a shrug.

"So he's never hit you before?" Tina asked sounding concerned.

"Not once. I will assure you of that," I said.

"Oh, Blaine. Does Kurt know all of this?" Marley asked.

"Most," I answered with a shrug.

"Please tell me that Kurt knows about the hitting," Tina pleaded.

I shrugged and moved to sit on Tina's bed.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, tell me that Kurt knows," she said a bit more forcefully.

"Ti, I really don't want to worry him. After all of his things with Chandler are settled, I will tell him. He needs to focus on that. Then, I'll tell him everything he could possibly need to know."

"I hate that you are keeping stuff from him Blaine. He is your boyfriend."

"I hate it too, but he has a lot more important things to focus on."

Tina seemed to not like my answer, but she didn't say anything about it. Marley looked like she was thinking really hard about something.

I needed to change the subject.

"So, Marley, how was your date with Jake last week?" I asked and she, hesitantly at first, began to gush about him.

_Finally, the conversation is off of me, _I thought.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? I am going to put more friendship stuff in the next few chapters. Also, question of the day: What's your favorite TV show besides Glee? Answer in a review or PM.**

**Mine is Friends :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. Still feeling a bit sick, but oh well. I'm bored so I decided to finish chapter 6 for all of you. **

**For the title, I gave credit to her already, but she changed her username. I now give credit to KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva for my fabulous title. **

**So I'm going to re-explain this in the bottom for the people who don't read the beginning author's note: I wrote what Blaine did with Eli C. before the show explained it further, so he didn't sleep with anyone in my story. That's why he and Kurt got back together a bit more easily in my other story. **

**Soo I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

The next morning was pretty interesting since the girls and I had to get ready for school. Tina decided that she was going to do Marley's makeup, so Marley was a bit off of her usual natural look. For revenge, Marley did Tina's hair. She did it in ringlets as opposed to the flowing curls Tina normally has.

Neither of them looked _bad-_ just different. They both insisted on doing my hair though. Sadly, my horrendous hobbit curls showed, but they didn't let it look crazy.

Kurt would have been proud. Not only were the curls tame, they still looked like curls.

I'm still not allowed to like it.

Tina had to take her siblings to her grandmother's house, who would then take them to school, so Marley and I rode together in my car.

"Blaine, are you comfortable staying at your house tonight? My mom would gladly let you stay with us for a few nights," she said sounding concerned.

"Marley, honey, I'm fine. It was one time. My mom would miss me anyway. I can't stay away for too long or she'll think I ran away then they'll BOTH come looking for me. Thank you so much for the offer, but I'll have to turn it down until further notice. I love that you care though," I looked over and smiled at her.

"Blaine! Eyes on the road!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

"Hey, I'm a driving master and/or ninja," said with a smirk.

"Sorry, hon, but you cannot be a driving ninja. It's illogical."

"You're illogical"

We joked around like that the rest of the way to school.

XXX

The day went by rather well until right before lunch when I was called to the office.

I didn't do anything wrong- I never do- yet I still got all of the "Ooh, Blaine's in trouble" comments. I just shrugged it off and made my way to the office.

I saw my mom sitting there with a sad face.

"Um, Mom, what's going on?" I asked, very confused.

"Your dad realized you weren't home this morning when he went to tell you about your next date with Monique. He said some rather, er, unpleasant things about your sexuality, and then after he calmed down he told me to come here and tell you about your next date," she explained.

With closer inspection, I saw that her face looked rather red and puffy.

"Mom, I need you to answer me in all seriousness," I said as quietly as possible. "Did he hit you?"

"No, what makes you think that he did?" she replied meekly.

I knew she was feeling stressed, so I didn't push it any further. I kissed her cheek then sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Just forget it. Now you have twenty minutes to tell me the very important thing about my 'date' and then I'm going to lunch." I said.

"Okay, so your father still wants to 'straighten you out' in his own words. You are taking Monique to the movies this Friday. Then afterwards, you are having a late dinner with her and her father at their place. It's all been set up, so all you have to do is look nice and pick her up for the movie. The movie you two are going to see is 'Struck by Lightning.'" she explained.

The only thing I was looking to was seeing the movie. The trailer intrigued me. Plus, the actor who plays Carson reminds of Kurt in so many ways.

I nodded and barely listened to anything else my mother said- I was too focused on her obviously injured face.

XXX

Walking to lunch was probably the hardest thing I had done all day. Not only was my mind clouded with so many different thoughts, but the football players chose me to be their daily pick of the glee club.

"Hey Homo!" shouted one of them. I don't even know half of their names, so I don't bother to keep track.

"Is the little fag lonely?" called another as they got closer.

It's not like I wasn't used to name calling. I've dealt with it for most of my life, and I will have to for the rest of it. The names barely faze me. I just ignored them again.

Then, they had me cornered.

"He's not lonely. He's got the fairy out in New York. Wait, he doesn't even have _that _fag anymore because he's a little slut who sleeps around every night."

This set me off mainly because: 1) I did not sleep with anyone**(check bottom author's note for explanation)** and 2) they called Kurt two names that he most definitely is not.

"Okay, listen here you imbeciles, I don't 'sleep around.' I am dating the 'fairy in New York' but he is not a fairy. Kurt's a better man than any of you ever will be." I gave each of them a once over just to creep them out then added with a scoff, "And more attractive for that matter."

It was clear I angered the animals in their natural habitat, but luckily Marley came around the corner at that point.

"Hey!" she shouted.

_Wow she sounds very forceful when she shouts, _I thought to myself.

"Yes, princess?" asked the jock who called Kurt a fairy and a fag.

"What makes you think you can just bully him like this? It's obvious you all have him cornered, and if he hasn't dealt with worse than you then it would look even worse. You're lucky I don't tell Bieste and get you kicked off the football team. Now get," she commanded.

They were all gone at the mention of Coach Bieste. She's a scary woman, even compared to Sue.

"Thanks Mar, but I bet I could have gotten them to go away. I'm tougher than I look," I said with a forced smile. I was still kind of pissed about the things they said.

"I have no doubt, but I heard what you were saying to them and figured it wouldn't have been fair to them if you had kicked their asses. Even if it was three to one, I have no doubt that you would have," she laughed.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" I asked as I linked my arm with hers.

"Maybe, but it's nice to hear every once in a while," she laughed again as we made our way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I explained this in the beginning author's note for those of you who skipped that: I wrote what Blaine did with Eli C. before the show explained it further, so he didn't sleep with anyone in my story. That's why he and Kurt got back together a bit more easily in my other story.**

**Now for the question of the day: What did you guys think of Struck by Lightning? I cried at the end. Not fangirl cries, like legit tears of sadness. I don't wanna spoil it for the people who haven't seen it, so PM me your favorite part :) Or just review whether you liked it or not.**

**If you didn't like it, then honey we need to have a little chat. Jk but you all get what I mean. LOVE YOU ALL BUNCHES **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I've been working on this chapter for a while. I had a two hour delay for school this morning and decided to take advantage of it by finishing and posting this chapter.**

**Just as a heads up, next week my Grandmother is coming home from Florida for my honors band concert, so I might not be on very much. Her friend is coming with her, but her friend is a priest's wife. Which means no Glee for a few days. *sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I personally love the Klaine phone call in the beginning. I crack myself up ;) Enjoyyyyyy**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

Why is it that when you dread something it seems to come faster? The week literally flew by and here I am getting ready for my date with Monique. Knowing what she said on our last date, I was panicking just a little bit.

Luckily for me, Kurt called me and was on speakerphone while I got ready.

_"Sweetie, you probably have nothing to worry about. Stop pacing," _Kurt soothed.

"How did you know I was pacing?" I asked jokingly.

_"Because I know you. What are you wearing?"_

"Kurt, now is not the time," I laughed.

-silence-

_"Blaine, that was me face-palming. Get your dirty mind out of the gutter and tell me what you are wearing on your date."_

Two seconds later there was only laughter heard. I was literally rolling on the floor. It was my Draco Malfoy moment. *AVPM and AVPS reference*

"Okay think about what I wore when I sang "It's Not Unusual" to you but with an actual tie and a nice jacket over top." I said once we calmed down.

_"Okay, sounds gorgeous. Just like you."_ he replied and I blushed. I can't believe he still has that affect where I just feel like I have a schoolboy crush all the time. God, I love him.

"Aw, shucks. Now tell me all the dish about everything that happened in court this week. All I know is that we've barely had to time to talk because of it."

_"Well he had a really good lawyer. We almost had him for 10 years in prison. I never realized how heavy these sentences were. His creepy good lawyer got him down to 6 and a half years in prison plus community service. Honestly, I think the jury had three homophobic people on it and would rather see me suffer even though Chandler is gay too. They were just glaring at me the whole time."_

"That's terrible baby. At least you get a break. How long is Isabelle letting you take off?"

_"I wanted like a week or two. She's making me take a month off. Probably so she can take it off too and go on some tropical island vacation. In her mind, if she takes off so does her soon-to-be assistant."_

"Do I smell a promotion in the air?"

_"Hopefully. And she's dropped a few hints and now this."_

"Okay. I think my dad wants me downstairs soon. I'll text you before and probably during the movie."

_"Ooh we've got a badass over here. Kidding. Enjoy your date."_

"Doubt it. I'm meeting her dad tonight. If he's anything like my dad, I am really dreading this."

_"You'll be fine. Now go enjoy that movie. I love you."_

"I love you more."

I ended the call and quickly slid the phone in my pocket. Just in time too because my father called up to me.

I jogged down the stairs to find my parents standing by Monique. All innocence had been lost when choosing her outfit for tonight, but it wasn't quite slutty. It was more sexy. Either way, my parents didn't seems to notice.

"Hey," I greeted and gave an awkward wave.

"Hey there," she purred and I about threw up. My dad just smiled away.

"Okay, we better get going. How did you get here?" I asked.

"My friend dropped me off. Let's go, cutie," she said with a wink. I nearly threw up again.

"Okay. Bye mom," I kissed her cheek then nodded towards my dad, "Father."

XXX

The movie was really good, and I texted Kurt through about half of it until an old lady glared at me. After that I got into it. If I was here with Kurt, I would've cried at the end, but I decided to hold up.

As we exited the theater, Monique attempted to make small talk.

"So that Carson kid really got what was coming to him huh? Such a loser." she laughed.

"He didn't get it because he blackmailed his whole school?" I questioned.

"That's what he did? All I got was that he was a loser who tried to be cool then got struck by lightning. He deserved it. Once a loser always a loser. Unless you're a hot gay guy who can be turned by an incredibly sexy girl." She winked at me again.

"I think I'm good being a loser." I said and walked slightly ahead to the car sending a quick text to Kurt asking for good luck.

When we got to her house, I slowly trudged behind her into the main hallway.

"Daddy! I'm back!" she called.

"In the kitchen, Monique!" I heard a voice call back.

She pulled me into the kitchen to find a man around my father's age sitting at the table. I vaguely recognized him from several of my father's events and parties. Monique quietly excused herself.

"Hello there, son," he said to me, standing up.

"Hello Mr. Thompson, I'm Blaine Anderson," I said, my Dalton mannerisms kicking in.

"Sit down. You Monique's boyfriend?"

"I've taken her out on two dates. I don't think that really counts as being her boyfriend." _Unless you're Kurt, _I thought as I sat down.

"There's something you're holding back, son. I would suggest you tell me."

"Well I'm kind of already in a relationship, but my father refuses to believe that it's serious, so now he's officially gone as far as trying to get me to go out with girls."

"You mean other girls, right?" Mr. Thompson leaned forward, clearly intrigued. I thought really hard then remembered that the main thing that kept this man and my father from being extremely close is their judgment on gay people. They were colleagues though and respected each other for some reason.

"Um, no. I am in a committed relationship with one Kurt Hummel," I said hoping that he would get mad and force me to leave or let me go before Monique returned.

"That the congressman's kid? He's a good kid. However knowing your father's history, he probably wouldn't care if he came from royalty. Why don't you get out of here?"

"I'm afraid of what my father might do if he finds out that I bailed."

Just then, Monique decided to walk back in.

"Hi, Daddy. Blaine and I are going to go up to my room." she said while batting her eyelashes.

"Door open," he instructed and I smiled gratefully.

She huffed and dragged me by the hand up to her room.

* * *

**Okay so I'm really rushing this bottom note, so I don't have a good question.**

**Do you guys have any good Klaine fics to reccomend? I want to find something good to read because none of the stories I'm following are updating.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I literally just wrote all of this tonight. It was my reward for all of my Holocaust research. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter so far and that's SO EXCITING like woop woop. **

**Anyway, I have tons of ideas for new fics. Do you guys think I should do some side by side? Would that be too much work? I probably won't start anything till this once is finished. It's my goal to finish every fic I write. **

**Okay so I Have Nothing just started playing and I'm dYING.**

***sigh***

**Okay so enjoyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I don't know what I originally expected from Monique. I was probably just dreading whatever she had planned in her mind.

The minute we got to her room, she closed the door.

_So much for instructions, _I thought sarcastically. My thoughts were rudely interrupted when she pushed me down on her bead and crashed her lips against mine.

I was thoroughly disgusted. She started to run her hands up my shirt when my phone rang.

She pulled away and glared at me.

"Hey you can't blame me for someone calling," I said with a grin as I answered.

_"Blaine, I really need to hear your voice. Chandler's lawyer made me and him have a sit down like ten minutes ago and I had a panic attack. I'm fine now, but I just really need to hear you talking to me," _Kurt rambled.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. He won't hurt you. I thought there was a restraining order?" I soothed.

_"That stupid lawyer bribed some guy into not making it 'active' until tomorrow. Blaine, I need to go back to-"_

Kurt was cut off by Monique taking my phone.

"Hi," she said sweetly, "you just interrupted what could have been the best sex ever. You're boyfriend will be turned soon, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now you can do whatever the hell you want out there in New York because you and Blaine are through."

She paused for a moment and I could just barely hear Kurt's yells through the phone.

"Sorry, gay boy, he even said so himself. You are just a little fag that he's ashamed to ever have showed feelings for. You two are done. Can you not get that through your thick little skull?" she said, smirking.

"Okay, enough!" I shouted and took my phone back. "Kurt, honey, call me later."

I then turned to Monique and slapped her. "You don't control me. The only reason I came here was because my father forced me. You mean nothing to me."

Then, I stormed out of house and drove home.

XXX

My face was buried into my pillow when my father stormed in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he screamed. "YOU SLAPPED HER AND TOLD HER SHE WAS NOTHING! YOU COULD HAVE MARRIED HER!"

I just continued to lay there, which was a very bad mistake.

"Get up, boy!' he shouted and pulled me off of the bed. I landed on my arm with a sickening crack. My whole arm felt as if it were on fire.

"How would you feel if someone told you that you were nothing, huh?" he asked/shouted. Then, he slapped me across the face. Once, twice, then a third time.

"Dad, in case you forgot. I'm gay. Everyday people tell me that I'm nothing. Including you," I informed through clenched teeth.

He didn't like this answer, so this time he punched me. Right in the face. Then left me to suffer.

I groaned in pain then lifted myself up to my bed again to resume my original position. I barely noticed when my phone started to vibrate, indicating Kurt's call and many text messages.

All I knew that I was drifting away into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

The next morning was awful. I could barely move my left arm, and my face stung. My eye also felt really sore.

I walked over to my mirror to inspect myself. There were small bruises across my face, and I had a black eye. My arm was still in immense pain, and I knew I would have to get it checked out. First, I would need to have a story that would explain my injuries.

My door flew open and I heard my mother chirp, "Blaine, time for-" she cut herself off when she saw me clutching my arm and my bruised face.

"Mommy," I said quietly.

She immediately went into action. "Come on, we're going to the hospital. I'm calling ahead of time. You try to get a shower. Call if you need help."

I nodded and trudged my way to the bathroom.

Getting a shower was a very difficult task, but I really did not want my mom to help me. I decided just standing under the hot water was good enough for now.

Soon enough, I was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and Kurt's lazy day hoodie that I stole from him in New York. My wet curls were hanging in my face, but I knew gelling them would end badly for everybody since I only have one useable arm.

My mom helped me lay down in the backseat of the car, and quickly jumped into the front.

"So what are we going to tell the doctor?" she asked.

"I fell out of bed," I suggested.

"That would make sense since we are going in for your arm, but what about your face?"

"Say I was beat up at school yesterday," I suggested again secretly hoping she would suggest telling the truth.

"That's good. We'll go with that."

We made it to the hospital, and I was quickly escorted to a room tucked into one of the wings with my mom staying in the waiting room to fill out some papers. A few minutes later, a middle aged man in a white jacket came in.

"Hey there, Blaine. I'm Dr. Russo. Wanna tell me what happened?" the doctor asked.

I nodded and said, "Last night I fell out of bed and landed on my arm. It made a popping noise then it burned for the rest of the night. This morning I couldn't move it, and my mom decided to take me in."

"Want to explain the black eye and face bruising? That doesn't come from a simple fall off the bed."

"I was beat up at school yesterday. I'm gay," I muttered the last part.

Nothing seemed to faze the doctor. "I'll believe you, but those bruises look fresh. Like they formed over night. Let's check out your arm then."

He started poking and prodding my stinging arm and I just wished Kurt were here to hold my hand.

_No, _I told myself, _that's selfish. You don't deserve Kurt, or any love for that matter. At least that's what Father thinks._

I don't know what part of me was prompting this, but I started to seethe with anger. Then, I remembered where I was and calmed down.

Dr. Russo stood up and looked at me. "Just a dislocated shoulder. We'll pop it into place, and we'll get you into a sling. Do you play any sports?"

"No, but I'm in Glee Club. Lots of dancing."

"Then stick to singing for about a week or until your arm feels good enough to be out of the sling. I'll get you some pain medication, and I recommend ice for your face."

I nodded.

"You sure that you were beat up at school?"

I so badly wanted to tell him the truth, but obviously there were high consequences for that. I just nodded my head again.

He looked at me skeptically then wrote out my prescription. He called in a few nurses who then popped my shoulder back into place. It hurt like hell. They then put me into a sling and sent me on my way.

My mother helped me get from the waiting room to the car.

"Let's get you home," she said.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I need some feedback. Any suggestions as to where I can go with this stuff? I have a general idea, but I want to do what you guys would like.**

**So random question of the day: Who watches danisnotonfire on YouTube? I want to marry him. Like seriously I will marry him one day. Even if he's twenty something and lives in London... Well an American 14 year old can dream...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kind of sucky. I was having some writers block and pushed through it, so it may not be as good as the other chapters. My family is watching Buckwild right now... Honestly I don't get how people are so stupid. Half of the people in my town are probably like that... **

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoyyy :)**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

My mother wanted me out of the house. I really was not up to leaving her there alone with Dad, but she basically left me no choice. She spent the rest of the day making phone calls. The only relative I was willing to go with was Uncle Ken, and he's still in New York. She might just stick me with Tina or Marley.

I spent the afternoon in my bed texting Kurt with my good arm/hand. The first thing I said to him was an apology for not answering his calls or texts. He accepted it, thankfully, so I didn't have to further explain anything.

Without any warning, my father burst into my room just like the night before.

"Why did you tell? You're mother is down there making phone calls. Who the hell did you tell?" he said quietly but I still flinched as if he were screaming.

"I didn't tell anybody anything. She figured it out on her own. We told the doctor that I was beat up at school and fell out of bed. You're safe," I mumbled the last part.

"Are you sassing me?" he asked while raising his arm.

"N-no sir," I said while cautiously looking as to where his arm was.

He slapped me right across the face again and sneered, "That's for good measure. Don't you breathe a word of this to anyone."

Once he left, I began to cry. Full out sobs that racked my body.

Eventually, my mom did come up to check on me.

"Oh, baby," she whispered then moved to hold me while I cried.

When I finally calmed down enough to speak I asked, "Where are you sending me?"

"You are going to stay with Marley and her mom for a few days. They think that me and you're father are leaving town on a business trip and wanted to make sure that you would take care of your injuries. You are coming back after three days then we'll see what we can do about your father. Now pack a bag. You're going over in an hour."

XXX

Marley's house was very quaint. I liked it a lot. It had a homey feel to it.

Ms. Rose led me to my room which was right next to Marley's. Setting my bag on the bed, I looked out the window and realized that the Hummel's lived only a few blocks away. Kurt and I took enough walks the summer after he graduated to know the neighborhood's like the back of our hands.

Marley walked into my room and said, "Your parents aren't leaving on business."

"Yes they are. Why would you think they weren't?" I asked then carefully laid myself down on the bed.

"Because those bruises look a lot fresher than a couple of guys beating you up yesterday. The one looks like you got it today."

"Marley, I'm gay. People sometime attack me. It's not a good thing, and nobody deserves it. That doesn't stop it from happening. And the arm was all my own stupid fault for falling out of bed."

"Your dad hit you again."

"No, he didn't."

"Blaine, stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" I shouted at her and painfully sat up. Tears started to form in my eyes.

She seemed to get that she was angering me then started to go through a bag that my mom packed with medicine and things for me. She handed me my pain reliever pills as a peace offering.

I took it and she smiled.

"Why don't we watch a movie," she suggested.

I nodded and spent the rest of the night just having fun with my friend. She was amazed at the fact I didn't gel my hair that day and could not stop playing with my hair.

Eventually, I put a stop to it by threatening to gel _her _hair.

Marley and I ended up falling asleep in my, temporary, room. When we woke up, her mother called us downstairs for pancakes.

"So have you talked to Kurt recently?" Marley asked and her mother seemed to pay a little more attention to our conversation.

"Yep. Chandler got six and a half years in prison plus community service I think. There's also a restraining order against him, so Kurt can at least feel safe for a little while. His boss is giving him like a month off of work, which he is utterly shocked at. I think he might just relax for awhile out there." I explained.

"That's good, and what about that girl your father is making you date?"

"Yeah, I had to take her to the movies last night then have a late dinner with her father. Her father is on my side of this whole conflict and actually suggested that I bail, but I could never disobey my dad. The night ended with her trying to get in my pants, and me rejecting her."

I looked up to see Ms. Rose looking at me strangely, so I clarified that this girl was a Grade-A slut. She seemed to understand after that.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, and I excused myself to get ready.

One outfit and freshly gelled hair later, I called Kurt and told him about how I was staying with Marley for a bit. I didn't tell him why, so he assumed it was for fun. I still wasn't quite ready to tell him what was going down with my dad.

Marley made sure that I spent the whole day resting my arm, and she was constantly giving me ice for my face.

"Mar, you gotta stop babying me. I'm fine," I tried to say convincingly.

"Blaine, you have a dislocated shoulder. That's a big deal. I will continue to baby you until the sling comes off." she said forcefully.

I smiled gratefully, "You know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" she asked skeptically.

"A hug from my favorite girl and some more Disney movies."

She smiled and gave me a gentle hug. Then, she put in The Little Mermaid which we both sang along to.

XXX

Monday was my final morning at the Rose's. Honestly, I would miss spending so much time with Marley.

I drove the both of us to school, and insisted on helping me before homeroom. She walked me to my locker and carried my books to homeroom. If we weren't two years apart, she probably would've been my faithful servant all day.

First period wasn't all that bad. People looked at me weirdly, and the teacher asked what happened. I just laughed and told a rehearsed story of my stupidity while falling off my bed. I really wanted to tell the truth, but I was afraid of what my father was capable now.

Lunch came quicker than it normally does, so that was a plus. I sat by Marley, and she insisted on getting my food for me. I didn't protest because it is hard to carry a lunch tray with one hand.

"How are you feeling Blaine?" she asked once she sat back down with our food.

"Pretty good. I might need to take the pain medication again soon, but other than that I'm fine." I replied with a shrug.

"Are you glad that you get to sleep in your own bed tonight?"

"Sorta. I just really want to see my mom. We're really close, and I worry about her sometimes. I don't have to, but I do anyway." I did have a reason behind worrying about her, but no one needed to know about that.

"I get that. Every teenage boy is a mama's boy. You're no exception." She winked and then giggled some more. I laughed with her and the rest of lunch went rather smoothly.

While walking to my next class I got a text from my mom.

**-Come right home after school. You're father is a lot better today -Mom-**

This made me a bit uneasy, but I sent a text back that said okay.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please follow/favorite/review. (hint hint: reviews make me right faster) so for the random question of the day: What couples on Glee do you ship besides Klaine? I like Tike and Niff. Even thought Niff never really was a thing... Anyway, review with your answers! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this chapter is a little bit shorter than they normally are, but equally intense. I really love this chapter, and I hope you guys do too. **

**Enjoy guys :)**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I didn't really trust my father. There was no possible way that he was over himself in three days. It is physically impossible for him. I would know.

Still, I went home that night. Mostly because Kurt wanted to Skype and that's where my laptop was. If my father didn't destroy it in a rampage, that is.

Walking through the front door was the most difficult part. I could've bolted and went straight back to Marley's house, but then she would ask questions. I couldn't risk it. I hesitantly stepped inside and threw my keys on the counter. Dragging my bags up to my room, I tried to be as quiet as possible.

It seemed to be working out just fine for me until I literally ran into my mom in the hallway.

"Blaine, you're home," she said with a huge smile.

"Missed you too, Mom," I said and she hugged me. I hissed in pain and she quickly let go.

"Sorry, sweetie. Let me help," she said and took all but my school bag from me. We silently made our way to my room where I put all of my stuff away and she sat on my bed.

"Blaine, we can't let this get out," she started. "I get that you don't really like your father, but he does have a reputation to uphold. That reputation kind of affects the whole family. I don't like keeping this to ourselves, but think of how awful it would be if it got out."

I turned around with a look of pure shock on my face, "You want to _protect _him when he hit _me, his son_, and I'm still convinced that he hit you too. Mom, abuse isn't something you can look over. I don't want to live with a big secret like this."

"This is not up for discussion. No matter what he does, I will always love your father and stick by his side. I am not happy with him at the moment, but there is no helping what he is done. We talked, and he is working on controlling his anger. He won't hit you again, and even if he does, you won't tell. You have to promise me that."

I so badly wanted to say no and make a scene. I was so, so mad at my mother. She's stuck by his side for too long. I almost screamed at her. But I didn't.

"Can you give me some time, Mom?" I asked. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sure, sweetie," she said. She kissed me on the cheek, and I cringed. Then, she stood up and left.

I took this opportunity to throw myself on the bed ignoring my body's screaming pain.

XXX

Kurt POV

Blaine was acting sort of distant recently. I didn't take it personally. He was having some major issues with his dad, but he promised a Skype date. That's a promise we never break.

I made the call and eventually saw Blaine's sleeping face. I was surprised, but then remembered that he always falls asleep while typing boring essays.

"Blaaaiiinne, wakey wakey," I prompted. His eyes eventually fluttered open.

_"I fell asleep while doing homework. Thanks for calling. My battery would've died then we would be nowhere," _he said while still waking up a bit.

"No problem. I missed you and couldn't stop thinking about you."

He grinned, _"Maybe they were right when they said when you dream about someone it's because they were thinking about you."_

"Well, we have plenty of proof right here." We both laughed. Then, I noticed his arm in a sling and the bruises on his face. "Blaine, honey, what happened to you?"

His face noticeably blanched, and he began to stutter, _"O-oh i-it w-was n-nothing."_

"Blaine," I said a little more forcefully, "what happened?"

_"I fell out of bed and onto my arm. It dislocated my shoulder because of how hard I landed." _The look on his face didn't fool me.

"Blaine."

_"Kurt, I want to tell you so badly, but I'm afraid."_

"Of what?" I nearly shouted in my frustration.

_"My dad." _I looked at him in shock and confusion. _"He hit me Kurt. At first it was just a slap, and I managed to cover it up for awhile. Then, he got even more mad later on and pulled me off of my bed. I landed on my arm. After I got up, he hit me. A few times. My mom made me tell the doctor that I was beat up because I was gay and fell out of bed later on. I really thought she cared."_

I watched as my beautiful boyfriend broke down in front of me. At that moment, I knew that I was going back to Lima. I had the rest of the month to make sure he got better.

"Oh, sweetie. Who else knows?"

_"My mom, and Marley is starting to figure it out on her own. I've been too afraid to tell anyone. If he heard me telling you just now, he'll probably do something else. Kurt, I'm so, so scared." _At this point he started sobbing. I saw all of the pain from the past week cross his face as his sobbing grew harder.

"Sweetie, I have to go. I really don't wanna leave you like this, but there's something I need to do."

He just nodded.

"Blaine, I love you so much. Please stay strong. Courage." I said with a small smile.

"I love you too, Kurt."

He ended the call and I immediately pulled up a website for flights to Ohio.

* * *

**Good? Bad? I really would love some feedback on this chapter! Also random question of the day: What's your favorite Glee season 3 performance? It's really hard to choose, I know. Personally, I LOVE their nationals performance. Just perfection :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well this chapter is kind of short too, and I apologize. It was just a perfect ending place. I promise to try and make the next couple chapters longer. **

**Anyhoo, I noticed something while I was writing last night: I made Blaine drive while his arm was in a sling. I started laughing so hard at this little mistake and asked my dad if someone could drive with a dislocated shoulder. I've figured out that, with Blaine's arm in a sling, he could drive, but the medication may make him a BIT unable to. Let's just pretend that little slip up never happened, kay?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I know I like it! Enjoyyy**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I really just wanted Kurt to be here holding me. It would make the whole situation just a little bit better.

After our Skype call, I cried myself to sleep. It felt like no one in the world cared about me. Even Kurt had better things to do then talk to me.

The next morning was awful. I slept late and didn't even bother gelling my hair. My mother looked at me skeptically while driving me to school.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I was talking to Kurt last night. Stayed up a little later than usual and overslept. No big deal," I attempted to shrug and ended up hurting my shoulder.

"Normally you two keep it quick right before you go to bed. What were you two talking about last night?"

"Just catching up. We didn't talk as much last week as we normally do. Good news, Chandler is going to jail. Kurt's boss also gave him the rest of the month off due to the stress of the situation."

"That's good."

We got to the school, and I carefully retrieved my bag from the backseat. I nodded to my mom and headed inside.

Before I even made it inside the door, I felt a really cold substance hit my face then my eyes started to sting.

I just barely heard a jock saying, "Little Gay got a face full of slushy!"

That pissed me off. No reasoning. No taunting. Just a slushy then they laugh.

I walked to the nearest bathroom and attempted to clean off the slushy with his one arm. It didn't work very well.

Thankfully, Sam walked in and noticed my situation.

"Dude who did this to you," he asked while getting a couple paper towels.

"I don't know. It was like a hit and run. My eyes are stinging," I said while attempting to rinse my face.

"At least there isn't any rock salt in it."

"Doesn't make it painless, Sam."

"I know."

He got the rest of the slushie out of my hair and said, "Dude, your hair."

"If there was gel then the slushie would be in it all day. I guess it's a good thing I overslept."

He didn't seem to hear me because he repeated, "Dude, your hair."

"Can a guy have an off day?" I asked, exasperated.

He apologized and helped me take my stuff to my locker.

XXX

The rest of the day consisted of wide eyes and people asking if I was dying. I told everyone that I slept late and none of them believed me. Apparently, people think that even if the world was ending, I would still find time to gel my hair.

Only one thing really made my day. Well, actually two things.

I got two texts from Kurt reading:

**-Courage -xxKurt-**

**-Wow, this feels backwards ;) -xxKurt-**

I had to laugh at the second text. Even if I was sitting in English. While everyone else was taking a test.

The teacher questioned me, but I just told her something funny happened in my book that was open in front of me.

The day kind of dragged after that. I tried to text Kurt, but I almost got caught twice and once I had to tell a teacher that it was my mom reminding me to take my medicine.

I walked outside and immediately saw my mom's car and hopped in.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It started off with a slushie facial and spiraled downward from there. Did you not see what happened when I was not ten feet away from the car?" I asked.

"I was starting to pull out, and I only saw you stop. Sorry, sweetie."

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled and settled myself into the seat.

Dinner that night was awful. My mother forced all of us to sit around the table and have a 'nice, home cooked meal.' All I knew was that I would have to face my father and his comments.

I poked at my plate and cautiously looked up at my father. He was glaring at me, his food absolutely untouched. Honestly, I was scared. Looking at him literally had me shaking. Never had his presence effected me like this.

_That was before he ever physically hurt you in any way, _I reminded myself.

I had just started to really eat when he said his first words that night.

"So, Blaine, when's your next date with Monique?" he asked casually.

"Never," I muttered under my breath.

He kept talking anyway, "Since you haven't scheduled that yet, I decided that she can come watch your silly little singing club rehearse tomorrow."

"Schue doesn't like it when others come to watch," I lied smoothly.

"I actually talked to him about it Blaine, so don't lie to me," his voice steadily grew louder.

_Well, shit,_ I thought to myself.

"I don't want her there, Father."

"Why not? You could sing her a romantic song. I may not approve of you being in that club, but I sure as hell know that you can use it to your advantage right now."

"No."

"Yes, and you will let her come if you want a ride home tomorrow. Your mother won't be picking you up at all. So you either walk home, stay at the school for the night, or let Monique drive you home. I'd suggest the last option because she'll be there whether you want her there or not. Now go to bed. I can't stand to see you any longer."

This really stung. His words shouldn't affect me after all of these years, but mixed in with the hitting, it just made me feel worthless.

I didn't bother calling Kurt that night. I knew he was busy out in New York. He made that clear to me the night before.

Yet again, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Soooo how'd you guys like it? If you though Kurt was coming in here, I'm sorry to disappoint. He'll be coming soon though!**

**So random question of the day: If you could write any crossover with Glee, what would it be with? I like a Glee/Friends crossover. It just seems interesting **

**Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heyy guys! I like this chapter a lot, so I hope you guys do too! There's not much for me to say, but the updates may not be as frequent for the next week. Between preparing for my concert on Saturday, homework, and some other things, I won't have a lot of time to write. I'll still try though, I promise!**

**Enjoyy, you guys!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

The next morning was probably worse than dinner the night before.

I was woken up by my father screaming profanities throughout the house and then he stormed into my room.

"What did I do now?" I asked with pure venom behind my sarcasm.

"Don't ever talk back to me like you did last night and just now ever again!" he shouted then slapped me.

"Just when the bruises were starting to fade," I muttered as I got up to get a shower.

My arm was feeling a lot better that day, so I left the sling off while getting ready. It made everything easier, and I was able to gel my hair.

I was still forced to wear it during school which sucked.

By the time Glee rehearsal came by, I completely forgot that Monique was going to be there. That is, until I heard her squeal of excitement as I walked into the room.

I ignored her and asked Mr. Schue if we were going to be dancing at all. When he answered "no," I immediately took the sling off and sat down.

After about five minutes, the whole club had filed in, and Mr. Schue began the rehearsal.

"Okay, everybody, we're only going to be singing a bit today. We do have a small audience, though." he gestured to Monique, "This is Monique Thompson. Blaine's?"

He looked at me hoping to finish what she was to me. I was about to answer 'stalker' but Monique beat me to it.

"Girlfriend," she sighed happily and looked at me. A few people looked at me weirdly and I quickly shook my head 'no.'

"Um, okay, well let's go to the auditorium, so she can sit in the audience. Don't worry, Blaine, we won't be dancing." Mr. Schue said.

We all walked to the auditorium. Monique was practically hanging on my hurt arm. It brought tears to my eyes, and Marley seemed to notice.

"Blaine, I need to ask you a question," she said and I gladly tore away from the leech.

"Thanks," I said once Monique was out of earshot.

Marley just smiled.

XXX

We had gone over a few numbers, and it felt like Monique was stripping me with her eyes the whole time. It wasn't a very good feeling.

We were all sitting on stools starting another number when I heard the distinct sound of the auditorium door opening and closing. Monique hadn't moved at all, so I dismissed it.

Rehearsal soon ended, and Schue asked me if I would mind singing a ballad at Nationals. I gladly said yes.

Monique seemed to be beckoning me, so I walked down to her.

I barely got a word out before her tongue was shoved down my throat. I heard a collective gasp come from the remainder of the New Directions on stage (Schue had left).

I also heard someone clearing his throat from the back of the auditorium.

"Excuse me," he said and Monique jumped away. I fell to the ground but caught myself which didn't feel too good for my shoulder. _Definitely wearing the sling all day tomorrow, _I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" Monique asked the man.

"His boyfriend," Kurt said and came over to help me up.

Monique said something, but I didn't hear her due to the fact that my wonderful boyfriend was here right in front of me.

"Hey," I breathed then the pain in my arm came back and I hissed at the pain.

"Where's your sling, honey?" he asked.

"The choir room with my bag," I answered. When he looked at me skeptically, I added, "I took it off for Glee because we weren't dancing and my arm was feeling a bit better."

"Okay, let's go get it," he kissed me cheek gently and I winced. If not for my father hitting me this morning, it wouldn't be as bad.

Kurt helped me up and we walked to the choir room. Monique trailed behind us ranting about something, but I ignored her.

Until she said, "I'll just tell your dad that your boyfriend came home."

I spun around and said, "Don't you dare. You don't know what he does."

"Oh, honey, I know exactly what he does. He did that to your shoulder, and those bruises on your face. You deserve it too. Being gay isn't good. That's why your father wants you to date me." she said with a smirk.

I felt all of the color drain from my face. She knew that my father abused me and didn't even say anything. No words could express the thoughts running through my mind, so I just stood there with my mouth agape.

Thankfully, Kurt came to my aid.

"If you think that gay people deserve abuse, you are sadly mistaken. Nobody deserves the kind of abuse Blaine has received from his father in the past week. It's not just some scrapes and bruises. He has a freaking _dislocated shoulder. _Maybe you need to learn the difference between right and wrong. Come on Blaine," he led me the rest of the way to the choir room.

Once there, I put on my sling and grabbed my bag.

"Do you need anything from your locker?" Kurt asked.

There were a couple of other people still in the room, including Schue, who all looked up when they heard Kurt's voice.

"No, can we go over to your place for a bit?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure," Kurt said and pecked my lips. "Just let me talk to Schue for a minute."

I sighed and sat down in a seat, leaned back, and closed my eyes.

XXX

Kurt POV

"Mr. Schue," I said, getting his attention. "Can we talk?" I nodded towards the empty hallway.

"Sure," he replied and we walked out of the choir room. "How's New York?"

"Amazing, but that's not why I needed to talk to you."

He looked at me with a weird expression, "What's wrong?"

I knew that I should tell him the whole truth, but Blaine needs to be able to tell some other people on his own.

"Don't let Blaine's dad convince you to do anything. He doesn't exactly have the best intentions for him, and that girl is basically trying to turn Blaine for his dad. It's all so morally wrong, and Blaine needs Glee to be his safe space for awhile." I explained.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Okay, thanks for telling me. How long are you in town?"

"The rest of the month. The only reason I actually came back was for Blaine. I was lucky enough to have the time off from work, and Blaine really needs some help standing up to his dad."

He nodded again, and I went back inside to see Blaine slumped in a chair with his eyes closed. I smiled and nudged his shoulder so we could go out to my car.

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? Please review! I love feedback! **

**Random question of the day: Have any of you ever had Glee/Klaine related dreams?**

**I have. It was a Klaine wedding and I was crying when I woke up. *sigh* my life has no meaning.**

**Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry if this was a long wait! I barely had any time to write, and when I did find the time, I had some serious writers block. It was awful.**

**So yesterday, I watched Schindler's List for the first time. It's now my favorite movie.**

**Anyway, I would've uploaded earlier tonight, but I was at my best friend's birthday party. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It took a lot of pushing through writers block, which is exhausting. **

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I had fallen into one of those weird in between sleep and awake states when Kurt shook me awake. I smiled up at him and we walked to his car.

Once I was situated in the familiar front seat, I looked over to my perfect boyfriend.

"What brought you home?" I asked.

"The fact that you need me just like I needed you not that long ago. As your boyfriend, I need to be there for you just as much as you are there for me." he said simply.

"I love you," I said, leaning further into the seat.

Soon enough, we arrived at the Hummel household. Kurt insisted on helping me out of the car. I didn't mind being helped by him.

We said a quick 'hi' to Burt, and I was dragged by my good arm to his room.

Kurt closed the door and laid down on the bed with his arms open. I snuggled up to him and the tears began to fall.

"Everything's going to be okay, Blaine," he said into my hair and kissed my head.

"What if it isn't, Kurt?" I said into his shirt. "He's only getting worse, and he won't stop until he's convinced that I love Monique or at the very least, girls."

I started to sob and he just held me.

"Shh, baby, he can't touch you as long as I'm here. In fact, I want you to stay here tonight. I'm not letting you go home."

"Kurt, I have to go home. My mom will only worry, and I can't leave her alone with him. She may want to protect his reputation, but I know that he's hit her at least once."

"Fine, but you're packing a bag and staying here tomorrow."

I nodded into his chest as the tears continued to fall. He kissed my head again and held me tighter.

XXX

Carole had forced me to stay for dinner, but I made Kurt promise to take me home right after.

I loved how safe I felt here. I knew that I didn't have to hide away from sadistic comments and painful injuries. Carole's smile was so warm, and Burt was like a big teddy bear. It was so far from my own household. No matter how much I loved my mom, I know she would never be as kind and comforting as Carole. If she was, then my dad might've been in prison by now.

The dinner was delicious, and I made that point to Carole several times throughout the evening and once more before I left.

"Sweetie, you are too kind. Now get home before your parents miss you too much," she said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and pulled Kurt outside.

The minute he shut the door, my tears started to form again.

"Honey, you can stay here tonight. They won't mind at all," Kurt reminded me.

"I can't stay, Kurt. He'll just be even worse to me tomorrow," I retorted and carefully climbed into the front of the Navigator.

Kurt quietly slipped in and started up the car. He reached over to hold my hand, and that's how he drove me home- silently holding hands. It gave me some reassurance.

He stopped in front of my house and leaned over to give me a quick peck.

"I love you," he said and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you more," I replied with a content sigh.

He quickly kissed me again and we both pulled away. I grabbed my things and slowly made my way towards the house.

Opening the door, I heard Kurt pulling away. I didn't even notice the unfamiliar car sitting in the driveway.

The minute I walked inside, I knew something was up. My parents were sitting in the living room with Monique as if they were waiting for me.

"There you are!" shouted a very stressed looking Monique. She jumped up and ran over to hug me and kiss me. It wasn't a peck and I pushed her off of me with my good arm.

"Okay, you have _got _to stop doing that." I said and earned a glare from her and my father.

The only one who actually looked concerned was my mother.

"Where were you, Blaine? You didn't text or call." she said with curiosity in her eyes.

"I thought I sent you a text," I lied knowing she would believe that a text didn't send. "Kurt's back in town. He picked me up after Glee and I had dinner with him, Carole, and Burt."

She did seem to believe this and smiled. "Okay, but next time call me too."

"Sure, Mom. I'm going up to my room to do some homework."

She nodded 'okay' and I quickly jogged upstairs to my room. Not long after I shut the door, Monique came barging in.

"Hey, boyfriend," she said with a wink while trying to seductively close the door.

"Not your boyfriend," I said while focusing on my French textbook that I had open.

"Really? That hurts. I thought that tonight we could take things a step further," Monique purred while crawling onto my bed.

"How about a step further apart?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Aww baby, you can't really mean that," she said and leaned in closer.

I pushed her away and jumped off of the bed.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" I asked, trying not to shout.

"You! You can't seem to grasp the fact that what you think is right is actually far from it. I'm sorry, but being gay isn't good. I'm doing your dad a favor. Once you have sex with me then you'll be straight." she said with growing impatience

"No! I'm not going to have sex with you! You can't turn me! I never even wanted to go out on a date with you! I'm perfectly happy with my boyfriend. Now please just get out of my life!"

"You're gonna regret saying that," Monique said then stormed out of my room.

I sighed and went back to finishing my school work.

XXX

Friday soon came along, and I had avoided my father like the plague. I ate dinner and did my homework at Kurt's house then he drove me home where I locked myself in my room for the rest of the night.

I was finally allowed to take my sling off, so I drove myself to school. The day went relatively slowly, and at Glee club, Jake was teaching me the choreography I had missed out on learning.

At our brake, I was sitting with Marley.

"You okay, Blaine?" she asked.

"No, not really," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been avoiding my dad recently. I know that I'm going to see him this weekend, and I'm not looking forward to finding out what he has to say to me."

"Umm, elaborate please?"

"Stood up to Monique, she stormed out, probably told my dad."

"I'm still convinced he hits you."

"He doesn't, Mar. I think I'm gonna stop early. My shoulder is killing me."

I stood up and told Mr. Schue then walked out to my car. That's where I saw him waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Well, son, you've been avoiding me all week. I figured that you would actually talk to me if we were in public," my father said with an eye roll.

"You'd be lucky if I ever talked to you again."

"I only had my best intentions for you. You would have such a better life if you were straight."

"No, I wouldn't. I would be lonely and probably a douchebag like you. You can't control my life whether you support my decisions or not."

"Well, I didn't think it would lead to this but you have two options: Dump the boy and go out with a pretty girl or get out of my house. I don't want your homosexuality spreading in my home."

"Fine, I'll just get my things and get out of your life," I shoved past him and got into my car.

A few minutes later, I found myself packing a few bags in my bedroom. Double checking to see if I had everything- clothes, laptop, phone charger, hair gel, etc.- I left and ran right into my father.

"I thought you'd be gone by now. You have five minutes to get _out of my house,_" he seethed then slapped me, hard, across the face.

* * *

**sooo, good? Bad? Please leave a review! Now for the random question of the day: Do any of you ever hear a song (new or old) and automatically go "OMG that was on Glee!" then name the episode, situation, etc.? I do. A lot. It drives my friends insane which makes me laugh. I'm so evil *smirks***

**My honors band concert is tomorrow! Wish me luck, guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just a warning: this chapter is really really short. Im sorry. I promise I'll keep working on this story though!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Kurt POV

Blaine had stayed over earlier this week, but he refused to stay any longer. It drove me insane anytime he wasn't around. I just kept worrying about him and what his dad was saying or doing to him.

I was in my room when I heard the doorbell rang. I looked outside to see that the day was no longer nice and was beginning to pour down rain.

I ran down downstairs and opened the door to see a partially soaked Blaine with red eyes, obviously from crying, and a slightly bruising cheek- on top of the faded bruises that were there before.

"Oh, honey," I said and pulled him inside and into my arms.

We walked up to my room and I gave him some of my sweats and a hoodie to change into.

Once Blaine was situated, I asked what happened.

"He kicked m-me out, Kurt," he said with a shaky voice.

I was shocked. Just shocked.

"Do you have your things?" I asked.

"In my car," he mumbled into my chest. I nodded then picked up my phone to text Finn.

**-Get Blaine's bags out of his car and bring them to my room. His keys are by mine by the door -Kurt- **

"Go to sleep, Baby," I said then kissed his head. He nodded and his breaths soon began to deepen.

I slowly eased out from underneath him and opened the door to find Finn there with a couple bags.

"Thanks, Finn," I whispered. I took the bags and placed them at the end of the bed. Then, I walked down to the kitchen.

My dad and Carole were at the counter making dinner.

"Can I talk to you guys?" I asked and they turned around.

"Sure, bud, sit down," my dad said and we sat at the table.

I looked at both of them seriously and said, "Blaine's dad kicked him out. He has nowhere to go. I'm pretty sure he thought he was going to be living in his car."

"I know where you are going with this. He can definitely stay here. Your room will be open for him once you go back to New York, so he can just stay in there. He is family, and we wouldn't want him staying anywhere else," my dad said and Carole nodded.

"Thank you. So much. The only good that came out of this was that now I don't have to worry about him 24/7."

"It's no problem, and make sure he knows that too."

I nodded, smiling.

"Why don't you get him something to eat, Kurt. Dinner isn't ready but we have some soup you can heat up for him." Carole instructed.

I nodded again and stood up to do just that.

XXX

Blaine POV

When I woke up, I felt the coldness beside me and frowned. Sitting up, I moved around a bit to un-stiffen myself.

I heard the door open and smiled when I saw it was Kurt.

"I have soup, courtesy of Carole," he said with a smile.

I gladly took it and began to eat.

"So I have some pretty good news," he started and I looked up at him. "My dad and Carole would like to invite you to stay here until things get sorted out."

I started shaking my head and said "No I can't ask your parents of that. It's too much."

"Blaine, you are welcome here. You've been a part of this family since the day you walked through that front door when you met my dad. They love you, and you are staying here."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, so much." I jumped up and caught his lips in a kiss.

He laughed against my lips and pulled away, "I love you too. I'm just glad you are out of that house. I know you love your mom, but you needed out a long time ago."

I sighed, " I know. I'm still worried about her, but now I can't be there if he's going to hurt her."

"I'm sure she'll get out of there if she has to." Kurt tried to reassure me.

"No, because if she leaves then my father's reputation will take another hit. I wonder how they are going to explain him kicking me out. I bet he hasn't even thought that far ahead yet."

"Don't worry. Everything will work out soon enough." He leaned down and kissed me quickly. It wasn't much, but it meant the world to me.

XXX

Monique POV

I was frustrated. It's not like I _hated _gay people. I just wasn't necessarily excited about their existence. My mom had raised me very religiously after she and Dad split. The only thing I really took from her was that being gay wasn't something that should be accepted.

She never openly expressed these feelings. It was a more behind closed doors opinion.

Still, I wasn't raised to think gay was okay. And since Blaine was hot, I figured it wouldn't be bad if he were straight.

Ever since I figured out he was gay, his father was intent on getting me to do _it _with him. I didn't mind. Not only would I get to have sex with a hot guy, then I would be helping him too.

Some people don't like me. I don't really understand why.

* * *

**I just had to add in that little Monique POV. lol**

**so today I have two questions for you guys: 1) What do you guys want to see happen in this story later on? 2) DID YOU GUYS SEE BEYONCE'S SUPERBOWL HALFTIME PERFORMANCE? SHE DID SINGLE LADIES AND MY FEELS GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. I feel like it's been awhile. I didn't write all this week because I got braces on Monday. I know that is not a good excuse but it was painful. Also, I've been really really tired recently and slept from 4pm yesterday until about 7:45 this morning. yeah... I'll try to update more this week.**

**Omg, I rewatching glee and the commercial that just came on was Naya's M&M commercial. It's just perfect!**

**The end of this chapter is kind of generalizing everything that's happened so far. I didn't mean for it to happen that way, but it kind of had to happen too.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 15!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I didn't leave Kurt's house all weekend. Not that I wanted to. I just felt depressed.

On Sunday, I had the awful realization that Kurt would be going back to New York at the end of the week since it was the end of the month.

"Kuuurt," I called from the bed. He was up getting dressed.

"Blaaaine," hi mimicked me with a grin. "What's up?"

"You are going to be leaving soon," I said with a frown.

The look on his face turned into a more serious one. "I know, but Isabelle expects me to be back at work. She knows that everything with Chandler blew over, and she'll be back from whatever tropical vacation she went on soon. I promise to call you every day to make sure you are doing okay. Plus, my dad will make sure nothing happens to you."

"I'll just miss you, that's all. You are the one thing that makes my bad days better, and with my dad being the way he is, I'm just scared for my own well-being. Just a phone call from him, at this point, would throw me into a panic attack."

"I wish I could stay here and just protect you until graduation, but we both know that I can't."

I nodded. "Yeah, at least we can look forward to the day where I don't have to worry about my dad because I'll be living with you in New York. No abuse, no stalkers, just us."

He hummed in agreement and sat down in front of me on the bed.

"I love you, you know that?" he said as he leaned forward and caught my lips in a passionate kiss.

I kissed back with just as much passion, and soon enough, he leaned me back against the bed.

Eventually, I had to pull away and breathe. I looked up at him and saw pure beauty.

"God, you're perfect," I muttered and he leaned down for a more hungry kiss. When we pulled away again I said, "Not now. I still need to get ready for the day."

He laughed and sat up, pulling me with him. "Go get a shower," he giggled and I did just that.

XXX

Kurt forced me to do my homework that day, which I highly protested to. After some convincing though, I found myself sitting at his family's kitchen table, textbooks open in front of me, while watching him prepare lunch.

"I really don't want to be doing this," I groaned.

"Do you want to graduate high school and come live with me in New York?" he called from his spot in the kitchen.

"I hate you," I called back with a laugh then focused on my books.

Ten minutes later, we heard a knock on the door.

"Want me to get it?" I asked Kurt when he looked towards me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, please!" he exclaimed then ran over to peck my lips.

As I walked to the front door, I muttered, "Well you were already halfway there when you came over to kiss me."

Opening the door, I saw the last person I ever wanted to see standing there.

"Blaine," my father growled and went to grab at me.

"Kurt!" I called as I jumped back. I wasn't quick enough though because my dad grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

He pulled me out to the curb where a car was waiting and threw me into the backseat. I hit my head off of the backseat hard and barely noticed my father slamming the door.

Looking out the window, I saw Kurt having a screaming match with my father. It wasn't long before I felt myself floating into blackness.

XXX

Kurt POV

While screaming anything that came into my mind at Blaine's father, I noticed him passes out in the backseat.

_Oh, no, he hit his head, _I thought to myself. He most likely had a concussion after a blow hard enough to knock him out.

I turned back to Mr. Anderson. "I hope that you are happy with yourself. You treat your son like shit, kick him out, realize that you probably hurt your reputation then come and _kidnap _him from his home."

"I'm not kidnapping him. He's my son!" Mr. Anderson yelled.

"In case you haven't noticed- he's eighteen. When he chooses to leave, you can't force him to come back. He's also knocked out in the back of your car and you have five seconds to get in the car and drive him to the hospital before I call the cops, and that's only if the neighbors haven't called them yet."

I vaguely heard sirens coming our way and smirked in victory.

"No way in hell am I taking him to the hospital. He'll be fine," he seethed then jumped into the front seat of the car and drove off.

The sirens got louder and finally made it to my house a few minutes later. I was still paralyzed with shock.

"Sir, we got a call from one of the neighbors. What happened?" a cop who had walked up to me asked.

"H-he just forced him to go home after kicking him out," I said, still in shock.

"Sir, we are going to need a little bit more information than that." the cop said to me.

I nodded. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Well, tell me your name and we'll go from there."

"My name is Kurt Hummel. You were probably called here because my boyfriend's father and I were screaming at each other."

The cop looked a little bit wary when I said boyfriend but he nodded his head and asked, "Why were you two screaming at each other?"

"Well he kicked my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, out of their house for some personal reasons. Blaine came here and was planning on staying until he graduated, but apparently his father realized that kicking his son out of the house would ruin his 'image' and decided to take him back home rather forcefully."

"Well, as Blaine's father, what's his name?"

"Charles Anderson."

"Well, as his father, Charles is his legal guardian."

"Not if Blaine's eighteen. Which he is."

"So what are you trying to say here."

"I'm saying that I want to report a kidnapping and domestic abuse."

* * *

**Soooo how'd you guys like it? I think that the end was kind of necessary, don't ya think? **

**So now for the random question of the day: Do you consider yourself a diva? I have an inner diva. I just don't channel her that often. Answer in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So there were some weird things going on with fanfiction and like nobody could access chapter 15, even me when I followed the link in the email. I don't know why it was happening, but I do know that it got fixed.**

**I am really sad to say that this is the second-to-last chapter. It was bound to happen soon. The next chapter will have all of the thank you's and tears. For now I would just like to say that you all rock.**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter! enjoyyy**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

When I came to, I noticed that the car was moving.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Listen, your friend is probably talking to the cops right now. You have to deny anything they tell you. Oh, god, anything that happens is just going to make me look bad." my father said to me.

"Well maybe you should have thought ahead before hitting me multiple times and kicking me out. Or even treating me like shit in the first place. All you care about is your reputation. You just made it worse than ever having a gay son. I know for a fact that you made your own reputation worse." I snapped.

"Shut up, boy!" he yelled at me and I leaned back in my seat.

_I hate life, _I thought to myself. _At least Kurt told the cops the truth._

We got back to the house and instead of forcing me to my room, he directed me towards the basement.

"I figured out a way to save my reputation," he said with a smirk as he shut the door.

XXX

Kurt POV

I insisted on going to the Anderson household with the cops. I needed to make sure Blaine was okay. I rode in the front seat of the cop car with the cop who had talked to me before.

He let me walk up to the front door with them, and I rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Anderson opened the door.

"Hi, Kurt! Do you know where Blaine went?" she said with fake worry on her face. It was obvious that she knew the cops were there. Something was going on.

"Are you Mrs. Anderson?" the cop asked. She nodded. "Well, your husband has been reported for domestic abuse and a kidnapping."

"Who would have reported him for those awful things?" she asked with, fake, shock.

"Me," I said while looking at her pointedly.

"Ma'am can we please talk with your husband?" the cop asked her.

"Come in. He's in the living room." she said while opening the door.

She led us to the living room and I could have sworn I saw light coming through the cracks of their basement door. I just shook my head and kept walking.

Mr. Anderson was sitting in a chair and me and the cop sat down on the couch. Mrs. Anderson perched herself on the arm of her husband's chair.

"What can I do for you officer?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Well, we originally got a call because of you and Mr. Hummel here shouting at each other. When we got to his home, however, you were gone and he was reporting domestic abuse and kidnapping." said the cop. I really need to learn his name.

Mr. Anderson chuckled, "Now, Kurt, who on Earth do you think I hurt or kidnapped."

"Well the bruises all over your sons face and his now healing dislocated shoulder are all definitely from you. Also, I watched you throw him into the back of your car and drive away," I said trying to stay calm.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Blaine ran away after school on Friday. He came home, told us he was going out, and never came back."

"Sir, if I may interject, why didn't you file a missing persons report?" the officer asked.

Mr. Anderson's head snapped towards the man, "I figured he would come back eventually. It's probably _his _fault anyway for having those stupid problems out in New York. He put too much pressure onto Blaine, and that made him run away. Simple as that."

I sat there with my jaw dropped as I watched this man lie. To a cop. In a room full of other people who know that he is lying.

"I can't believe you," I snapped as I stood up. Everyone flinched at my sudden movement. "You are going through all of this trouble to protect your precious little reputation. Well, newsflash, Blaine didn't ruin whatever reputation you had in the first place. You did. I bet he's even in this house somewhere."

"_Kurt,_" Blaine's mother hissed and pulled me towards the kitchen.

The two men in the room watched as we walked away then began to engage in other conversation.

"Okay, lady, what is your problem. One day I hate you for what you did to Blaine, then the next he tries to convince me that you were always on his side. Then, just in this past week , he told me that you were siding with your husband for a stupid reputation. Why did you even take me out of there in the first place?" I ranted while pacing in front of their fridge.

"Because if I hadn't gotten you at least in another room, he would have just stood up and hit you." she snapped.

"Then you should have let him. Then the officer would know that he is _lying_. You do know what he is doing in there is illegal right? You can't lie to a _police officer._"

"I know. I also know that he locked Blaine in the basement, and you need to take him back to your house and tell them that's where he ran away to." She walked over to the basement door and unlocked it. A few seconds later, a quiet Blaine came running up the stairs.

"Blaine," I said so softly that it was barely a whisper and allowed myself to run to him. I captured his lips in a caring kiss then pulled away to make sure he wasn't terribly injured. "Oh, honey, are you okay?"

"Well I got hit on the head pretty good. Probably a concussion. Who's talking to my dad?" he asked while peeking into the living room.

"A police officer. Your father is telling him lies about you running away. You mother wants me to take you home then lie to the cops as well." I said while looking in the direction of Mrs. Anderson.

"Kurt, I don't want to lie anymore," Blaine muttered and I saw the tears start to roll down his face.

"You don't have to, baby. It's your choice. The officer is sitting in the living room with your father. All you have to do is walk in and tell him the truth."

"Blaine," Mrs. Anderson interjected, "don't ruin your father's reputation like this. Just go to Kurt's and tell them that you ran away. They won't make you come home because you're eighteen. You can stay at Kurt's until you graduate just like you planned before. Just don't tell them what really happened."

"Mom, you used to be on my side. I can't trust you anymore," Blaine said as he turned to go into the living room.

* * *

**Quite a cliffy, eh? I don't have much to say down here other than the next chapter will most likely end up being the last. Thanks for all of your awesome random question answers! Should I keep doing them with my other fics?**

**Now for the real random question (technically it's the second one of the day because this chapter was so easy to write): What made you discover Glee? Basically, what's your story?**

**Here's mine: Back when me and my one friend were really close (we aren't anymore) she convinced me that Glee was stupid and that Glee versions of songs were just awful. Then, I followed one of my current best friends sister's instagram account. This girl was crazy obsessed with Glee and I just skimmed over the pictures and ignored her fangirliness. I thought Darren was hot, and thought that it was weird that Chris was gay. Then, over the summer, my sister and I started to watch YouTube videos. Glee performances, funny scenes, funny actor moments, etc. I fell in love with Klaine and began to really support gay rights. I watched as many episodes online as possible and began to read fanfiction. Recently, me and my sister bought seasons 1-3 of Glee on DVD. We are now caught up and just as obsessed as our friend's younger sister. She's now one of our bestest friends because we fangirl together.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Final chapter guys! Thank you all so so so much for reading this story and Don't Mess With Kurt if that's what led you here. Honestly, these fics were the foundation to my fanfiction life. I had an Austin and Ally story up before this but it really wasn't that good. **

**Thanks to those who followed/favorited/reviewed this story. It really means so much to me. Like seriously, 55 reviews for chapters 1-16. You guys are seriously awesome. I bonded with some of you over PM and I shared my plan to drive Rachel Berry off of a cliff. **

**I'm like crying as I write this because this story has literally been 75% of my life since I started. I'm always thinking up ways to integrate your ideas into it. I really appreciate all that you guys have done to show your support for this story.**

**I have plenty ideas for stories to come so follow me personally so you can get some of those. My word doc of ideas all pertain to Klaine so don't worry.**

**Last chapter is really short, but I like to think it's tying up any loose strings. Enjoy it guys!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I walked into the living room to find my father talking to a police officer.

"Father," I said and he jumped up in obvious surprise.

"Blaine, how, what? You're home," he stuttered than ran forward to embrace me. I flinched away from him at first then screamed in pain when he grasped at my hurt shoulder.

"Um, Blaine Anderson, I think we need to hear your side of the story," the officer who had been in the room said as he gently pulled me away from my father and towards the couch.

I nodded and began spilling everything that had happened since I got home from New York. I didn't leave out one detail and had to stop occasionally because I was sobbing so hard. Thankfully the first time this happened, Kurt had come in the room to comfort me.

Once I had finished, the officer had allowed me and Kurt to leave. My mother drove the two of us to his house then went back to deal with the police.

We went into the living room to turn on the news then sat on the couch and just waited for the story to come. The story that would reveal everything that my father had done.

After about ten minutes, it came.

_Breaking News_

_Highly respected lawyer Charles Anderson may not be so respected anymore. We are just getting the information now, but he has been arrested for domestic abuse and the kidnapping. We don't have all of the information yet, but we will get you the rest of the information to you soon._

_Earlier we told you about the arrest of lawyer Charles Anderson for domestic abuse and kidnapping. Police have released more information to us. Apparently, Anderson abused his eighteen year old son and kicked him out of the house only to kidnap him from where he was staying. We have yet to know why Anderson had done this to his son. More news to come within the next half hour._

_More information on the arrest of Charles Anderson. Anderson abused and kicked out his gay son. Apparently in order to save his reputation, he found where his son was staying and kidnapped him then told police officers that his son had run away. According to police, Anderson's son's boyfriend was who reported the abuse and kidnapping. Information on Anderson's arrest will come to you within the next hour._

Kurt turned off the TV.

"It's all over, honey," he muttered as he pulled me closer. I nestled into his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now all I have to do is deal with life without you until graduation," I said.

"Look at me."

I looked up and felt his lips press against mine. I smiled into the kiss as he deepened it and I pulled away for some air.

"No matter how far apart we are, you won't have life without me. I love you," he said while looking me right in the eyes.

"I love you more," I said breathlessly and he smirked at me before kissing me again.

* * *

**Once again I really want to thank everyone who read this story. I would really appreciate some feedback on this! So now for the random question: What was your favorite part of the story? Or favorite character, idea, etc.**

**I really do love all of you! **


End file.
